Plicago
Overview Plicago is one of the three original cities founded in Shimmenia. It is regarded as somewhat of a holy site, due to Trail Kiggz first mashing here and residing in the city for some time, even being interim Dictator at one time. It was founded by Tobasco Épicé, one of the mashers of Kiggz and built up by The Chovalovadingdongs, a very well known family dating back to the beginning of time. The city has a very interesting reputation & history, including, but not limited to, a murderous dinner party that got national headlines and an almost comical election. In 2025, the city was sealed off by Samura in an act of revenge, for Isabelle and Connor Barkenwoof destroying her vessel. Samura proposed that if they were not found, she would bomb the city with a Dank Bomb, a very dangerous nuke. The two had fled, which meant no one had found them, so Samura bombed it, completely obliterating it, making it a flaming wasteland. However, there were a lot of survivors. Samura put them under a strict regime, until she completely restored it and unsealed it. Plicago, like almost every city in Shimmenia, use S.P.S The cities current dictator is Isabelle Barkenwoof. It's secretary is T Swenson. Dictators Katniss Everblue In 2004, Katniss Everblue became the first ever dictator of Plicago. Her secretary was isabelle Barkenwoof, who was very young, 18 years old, and straight out of Piglumps. In 2009, their 5th year, Isabelle won a popular vote, allowing her to be secretary to all future dictators until she gave up her position, which would make the vote void when she did. Their regime was quite popular, making Plicago a very happy place to live. Donald Trump In 2010, Donald Trump became dictator. Isabelle remained secretary for him. For the first three months of his regime, there were riots filled with rage fueled citizens, demanding that Trump step down and that Isabelle took over. Even though Isabelle had the option and the power to, she decided not to impeach Trump and become dictator, but she did leave, voiding the vote of 2009, due to her heavily disagreeing with his policies. Donald Trump did not declare a secretarial election, which caused the city to riot even more, and declared Amy Chevapravatdumrong, a very hated, outspoken politician, as secretary. Together they made Plicago into a place of hate and greed. They would have public lynches of different species, other than A-Humans, on trumped-up charges, no pun intended. In 2014, Donald Trump announced the building of Trump Towers, Plicago's central government building. This sparked outrage due to the humongous tax increase, putting everyone in debt. The city started to conspire underground to throw him out, but in March, Donald realizing what he had done, released thirty new laws to save his behind. The most popular of them were: Different species couples being able to marry, anti-discrimination in public places, and a fresh start for the citizens of Plicago, wiping away all their debt. His secretary, Amy, was enraged by these new laws and demanded that Trump revoke them. Trump stood his ground, which caused Amy to quit out of spite. Learning from his past mistake of not calling for a secretarial election, he called for The Election Of 2014. Elsa Chong & Stephoon Sama were the only ones who ran, and Stephoon Sama won. She was the last secretary under Trump's reign. In 2016, rumors that Donald Trump was The Dark One's son started circulating, so Donald, with no other choice, retired and called for The Election of 2016. Elsa Chong Elsa Chong raised to power, after winning The Dictator Games, and became dictator. Elsa's reign was much more popular than Trump's. She didn't really do anything of real importance or controversy. In 2023, right before The A-Universe War, she was impeached and sent to Shittraz, under pretense she was working with The Order Of The Baddies. Her secretary was Katz Thornberry. Trail Kiggz Trail Kiggz, after his return, took position as interim dictator after Elsa's impeachment. His secretary was Alexandria Chan. Wilford Brimley Wilford Brimley was interim dictator, after The A-War, in which Trail Kiggz died, and until The Election of 2024 was complete. His secretary was Candy Chovalovadingdong. Connor Barkenwoof Connor Barkenwoof won the Election of 2024. His wife, Isabelle Barkenwoof, was his secretary. However, his reign was cut awfully short, after he was killed by Viola Wynter. Isabelle Barkenwoof After the death of her husband, Isabelle finally rose to power as dictator of Plicago. She choose T Swenson as her secretary.Category:Locations